


P.O.S - Shadow Sae's Prize

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [44]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Shadow Sae & Sadayo Kawakami, both from Persona 5.In this One Shot, Shadow Sae captures a prize for herself: Sadayo Kawakami in her French Maid outfit.Get ready for some more Persona 5 One Shots in the future!





	P.O.S - Shadow Sae's Prize

Inside of the Casino, Shadow Sae smiled as she stroked Sadayo Kawakami’s cheek with her black latex gloved hand. Sadayo was restrained in her office, shaking, stuck in her French maid outfit.  
“It's nice to have occasional newcomers wander into my casino...” Shadow Sae smiled, a hint of lust in her voice. “You are a teacher correct?”  
Sadayo nodded slowly, shaking.  
“With such a beautiful body, you should not be stuck in such a worthless job.” Shadow Sae grinned.  
“If you must know, I was also a maid once.” Sadayo finally replied.  
“Oh, that I can see.” Shadow Sae chuckled.  
Sadayo looked at her gloves, shaking.  
“Do you like it?” Shadow Sae asked.  
“... This is just a dream. I will not answer.” Sadayo closed her eyes.  
Shadow Sae moved her face close, licking her right cheek slowly. This made Sadayo shiver.  
“If this is a dream, give into your lusts.” Shadow Sae said seductively. “This is my casino. I control all there is. I can make you win so much.”  
She shook her head, refusing Shadow Sae’s request.  
“Doing that will just let me wake up and think how depressing school is.” Sadayo chuckled, glaring at her.  
Shadow Sae removed her gloves, caressing Sadayo’s cheeks. Sadayo shivered, begging to stop as she felt Shadow Sae’s hands press against her cheeks. She faced Sadayo to her, looking into her eyes. Sadayo could only see the endless golden eyes of Shadow Sae. Her eyes seemed hypnotic to Sadayo, making her unable to look away. Sadayo stopped shivering as she continued to stare. Shadow Sae swayed her head slowly, Sadayo’s body moving with her. Sadayo’s mouth widened, her body dancing with her movements.  
“Such a beautiful body.” Shadow Sae moaned. “Do you like being admired?”  
“I... I do.” She replied immediately, unable to resist.  
“You are so beautiful.” Shadow Sae complimented.  
“You are so beautiful.” She repeated, looking over Shadow Sae’s body in a daze.  
“Stay here with me.” Shadow Sae spoke softly, rubbing her hands against Sadayo’s cheeks.  
“Yes... I want to stay.” Sadayo smiled.  
Shadow Sae released her from her restraints standing her up.  
“I shall treat you as my lover, my prize, my beauty.” Shadow Sae grinned.  
“Your prize?” Sadayo questioned, smiling widely.  
“I own. I was lucky to get you.” Shadow Sae explained.  
“Lucky. You won me.” Sadayo said.  
“You will let me parade you around as if you were made of jewels.” Shadow Sae commanded.  
“I would love that my Queen.” Sadayo moaned softly.  
“Come, come! We must get you an outfit.” Shadow Sae smiled.  
“Yes of course.” Sadayo bowed.  
“Follow me.” Shadow Sae beckoned.  
Sadayo smiled, following her deep into the casino.

Many weeks passed as Shadow Sae sat in her office, Sadayo was dancing for her around a pole in the middle in a golden and sparkling bikini. On the back of former teacher's neck was a small tattoo that read '777 Golden Prize'. Sadayo kept dancing elegantly, spinning on the pole with her left foot high lifted high in the air as she span. Shadow Sae smirked.  
“Such a smooth and soft body.” She commented.  
“Thank you Mistress!” Sadayo giggled.  
She crouched down, pulling her head back as her breasts stuck out.  
“Some days you are so happy and energetic, other days you are silent and calm. You are perfect for me.” Shadow Sae grinned.  
“Of course I am perfect! I am the Golden Prize won by my Mistress.” Sadayo blew kisses towards Shadow Sae.  
Shadow Sae looked at the time.  
“It's about lunch time. Your former... Fiancée was it?” She questioned. “She should be arriving with the plates of food and drink soon.”  
Sadayo went all silent, turning to the door. Out from the door came Tae who slowly walked in. She wore a collar around her neck with the words ‘Failure’ on it and shackles are around her legs as she looked down, sniffling. Sadayo just watched her hold a tray of food and drinks, slowly walking to Shadow Sae’s desk.  
“H-Here you go... Your favourite." Tae spoke, shaking.  
“Before Kawakami got her tattoo, she would tell about you.” Shadow Sae grinned. “About how horrible you were becoming as the wedding slowly got closer and closer.”  
Tae shook more, putting the tray on the desk whilst holding back tears.  
“Tell me. What are you up for today, hm?” Shadow Sae questioned. “Are you going to simply take it like a scared little goth, or are you going to try and be brave again? Last time you smashed the bottle on the table and tried to use the sharped remains as a knife. What was it you said to me, 'You don't get to treat her like she's just a god damned object!'... Or was it something else?”  
"I... I..." Tae turned to Sadayo before looking away.  
“Say something.” She commanded.  
Tae stepped away from the desk, shaking.  
“Enjoy your drink... Ma'am." She said softly.  
“That girl. The one that you thought you didn't save... Do you remember her name?” Shadow Sae asked. “... Miwa...? Was that it?”  
"... Yes." Tae replied.  
“Maybe... I'll adopt her.” Shadow Sae teased.  
Tae glared at her, angered by that remark.  
“No!” She protested. “Don't you fucking dare!"  
She knocked the tray off the desk as Shadow Sae just smiled.  
“Why not?” She asked.  
“She... She doesn't want a horrible woman like you!" Tae argued.  
“What are you gonna do about it?” Shadow Sae smirked.  
Tae went to go and hit her, her hand hesitating, knowing there would be punishment if she went through with it.  
“Sadayo. Do you love me?” Shadow Sae turned to Sadayo who was still on the pole.  
“Of course I do Mistress!” She cheered.  
Tae shook, crying as she then smacked Shadow Sae in the face. Shadow Sae just took it, using her heel to yank her shackles, causing Tae to crash to the ground face first.  
“You can't even fight to protect those you love.” Shadow Sae laughed. “Pathetic!”  
Tae just looked at the ground.  
“Say that you're a failure.” Shadow Sae ordered.  
"N-No..." Tae resisted.  
“So... You don't consider loosing her a failure?” Shadow Sae raised her eyebrow. “Say it before I show you what these boots are made of.”  
She raised her boot up to her face, ready to strike.  
"I won't... Because it'll make you happy." Tae mumbled.  
“Oh. I'm happy either way.” She smiled. “Sadayo, show your former fiancée what a real diamond ring looks like.”  
Sadayo got off the pole, walking over. Her hips swayed as she stuck her hand out to Tae, showing a blue diamond ring. Tae was in shock and also amazement.  
“N-No way..." Tae shook.  
Through her head, it was clear that Shadow Sae treated Sadayo better than she herself could ever.  
“Everyone is going to see it. Broadcast worldwide!” Shadow Sae grinned, further humiliating Tae.  
“Love you so much Mistress. I'm your prize.” Sadayo smiled happily.  
“Maybe she'll let you be one of the bridesmaids if you say you're a failure.” Shadow Sae chuckled.  
“Sadayo please... I'm your bride remember? We were gonna get married. Adopt some kids..." Tae pleaded.  
Sadayo only responded in a giggle.  
“She's currently in 'Becky' mode.” Shadow Sae explained.  
“My beloved..." Tae cried.  
Shadow Sae just laughed, clapping as two security guards came and dragged Tae away.  
"I'm a failure... I'm a failure..." She cried while dragged away.  
Shadow Sae smiled, rubbing Sadayo’s head; she was never to be free as she was a prize that was won by the lucky Shadow Sae.  



End file.
